And The Gears Still Spin
by liz4eva89
Summary: Adam and Fiona have been dating for awhile, but what happens when Adams past resurfaces?  *sort of sequel to 'Not By a Long Shot'*
1. Chapter 1

Adam was sitting in the Zen garden alone, his hood up and iPod blasting. The day so far had been rough; lots of homework, a minor, but still obnoxious, run-in with Fitz and Owen, and he hadn't seen Eli, Clare, Fiona or Drew all day, since they were busy too.

Adam sighed and closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep; 'An escape to this day would be _lovely_' he thought.

After a few minutes, he looked up; he could feel that someone was staring at him though the glass walls.

The boy that was watching him had black hair, which was streaked with blue, green, and bleached blonde. Along with that, he also had lip ring and eyebrow bar, which matched perfectly with his dark jeans, and black sweatshirt.

Adam saw the boy's nose crinkle as he realized Adam had seen him, so he made his way over.

Adam looked up as the stranger stood before him.

"Grace Torres?" the boy asked. "Is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Grace sat in the back row of the movie theater, Trevor's arm slung lazily around her shoulders. Why she had agreed to go on this date, she didn't know._

_Her mom had squealed in delight as she explained that Trevor, the preppy guy every girl (except her) was in love with, wanted to go the movies, and Mrs. Torres insisted she go._

_So like the nice, loving, daughter she wasn't, Grace had agreed to go anyway._

"_Hey," he poked her._

"_Hey," he said again after she hadn't answered._

_Grace sighed hoping he would catch on that she didn't want to talk. It's a movie; you're supposed to actually watch it._

"_Why do you always keep your hair in a pony tail?" Trevor whispered in her ear. "It's so…jock-ish; and tomboy-ish."_

"_One, those aren't even words, and two, what's wrong with being a tomboy? Nothing." She said, rolling her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see it. _

"_Yeah, I guess. But," he said, his reaching up and slipping his fingers into the elastic and pulling gently. Her soft brown curls fell to her shoulders. "…you're much hotter with your hair down." He ran his fingers though her hair, and leaned forward to kiss her._

"_What the hell?" she said, shoving him back, and rushing out the double doors of theater six._

"_Wait!" Trevor called, chasing after her._

"_What?" she sneered, spinning around. From his preppy polo shirt to his perfectly gelled brown hair to his blue eyes, he made her want to barf._

"_I'm sorry. I really like you. I didn't mean to mess things up."_

"_Well you did. And just so you know, I never even wanted to come." She spat, stepping outside._


	3. Chapter 3

"Grace Torres?" the boy asked. "Is that you?"

"_No,_" Adam said, standing up, and grabbing his backpack. Now he knew who it was; Trevor Donavan.

"Don't hide from me!" The boy said and reached forward, ripping the hood off of Adams head.

"Oh, um, sorry, wrong person…?" He said confused.

"Yeah, wrong person." He muttered, eyes narrowing at the boy. Now he knew who it was; Trevor Donavan.

"Never mind," Trevor said. "I think I see someone who would know….Drew!"' he called, leaving the Zen garden and approaching Drew whom was with Fiona.

"Hey, Drew?" Adam could hear Trevor ask.

"Yeah…?"

"It's Trevor, remember me man? Anyway, does your sister go here?"

Drew's eyes narrowed, "No, she's….dead."

Trevor smiled, and hit him on the back, "Nice one; so, is this your girlfriend?" he motioned to Fiona.

Fiona let out a large laugh, "Not at all! I'm dating Ad…" she trailed off, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"Nothing!" she said. Fiona then glanced my way and smiled.

"I got to go." she said, and hurried towards me.

"Whos that?" she whispered, as if Trevor could hear. He was still talking to Drew, who looked like he wanted to shoot himself.

"Someone I wished I never met."


	4. Chapter 4

_Grace, whom was waiting outside the movie theater, wrapped her arms around herself as the fall breeze blew._

"_Hey, don't I know you?" a voice asked. Grace turned around to meet the green eyes of Becca Sherwood. All of a sudden Grace's heartbeat sped up, and her palms began to sweat, but she wasn't sure why._

"_Um, yeah, we both go to Clark; Grade 8._

"_Oh yeah," She smiled. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Well right now I'm waiting for my mom to pick me up, but originally I was here with Trevor Donavan."_

"_Trevor Donavan? _The_ Trevor Donavan? Why on earth are you leaving?"_

"'_Cuz he's an ass."_

"_Really?" Becca asked, intrigued. _

"_Yeah," she muttered, putting her hair back up in a pony tail._

"_We should hang out sometime, you seem pretty cool." Becca said, causing Grace to look up._

"_Definitely," she said, smiling at the girl._

_Suddenly, Becca's phone went off._

"_Hello?" she asked._

"_Yes, mom, I'm outside." She sighed, running her hand though her auburn hair._

"_Ok, bye." She said annoyed. "Ugh, parents are so annoying." she commented, turning to Grace._

"_You got that right," she laughed._

"_Oh, that's my ride." Becca said, motioning to a gray SUV that had just pulled up to the curb._

_Grace found herself smiling as she watched Becca's car drive away._

'_We should hang out sometime.' the girl had said. Grace blushed at the thought, but then quickly shook her head. She couldn't be into Becca; she wasn't a lesbian…right?_


	5. Chapter 5

Adam and Drew were in their basement playing Call of Duty when suddenly Adam paused their game.

"_Hey_!" Drew shouted.

"Dude shut up!" Adam yelled back. "I need to ask you something. What the hell is Trevor doing at Degrassi?"

"I don't know. He said that his school had some pipe problem or something so the school was divided and the kids were sent to other schools."

"His school as in the public high school back in Ridgeville, the one we used to go to?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing."

"Shit!" Adam shouted, throwing the controller on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Favorite animal… elephant" Grace asked._

_Their middle school, sadly, had a playground so she and Becca were seated in the tube slide, playing their version of twenty questions where they would ask a 'favorite' and say theirs and then the other person would answer and ask another 'favorite'._

"_Chinchilla," Becca stated. "Favorite color… purple."_

"_Sanguineous," Grace said. "Favorite food…curly fries,"_

"_Sanguineous? Really?"_

"_Hey, it's a shade of red!"_

"_Whatever," she sighed. "Umm…pizza, Cutest guy in our grade… Matthew Vaughn."_

"_I agree," Grace lied. To her, they were all ugly. "Ok, um prettiest girl…you,"_

"_Really?" Becca blushed. "I would think you would say Amber McKiernan, with her blonde hair, blue eyes, rosy completion, and the fact that she's on the high school cheerleading team, she seems like the perfect candidate…" _

"_Eh, she's not my type." Grace laughed, joking._


	7. Chapter 7

_Grace sat on Becca's bed and watched uncomfortably as girls dashed to and fro across her room, applying loads of makeup, adjusting their clothes, and practicing walking in their 2 inch heels._

_Becca had invited some girls over for a sleepover; little had Grace known that it was one of 'those' sleepovers, until it was too late and she was already on the guest list._

"_Makeover time!" some girl shrieked._

"_Grace, come here." Becca said before Grace could say no, pulling her off the bed by her hand and plopping her in a spin-y desk chair._

_She was spun around so her back was towards the large mirror over Becca's bureau and suddenly girls swarmed her, fussing with her hair, face, and so on._

_An hour or so later, the girls spun her back around with an enthusiastic 'TA DA!' and she looked at her reflection. _

_She didn't recognize the girl; her hair was curled, eyebrows trimmed in a thin straight line, her eyes were surrounded by black, and dark mascara adorned her lashes, making them seem longer. Her cheeks were coated with blush and lips glossed to a plump pink._

"_You like?" Becca asked._

"_Yeah, it's great. Thanks." Grace lied._

_The girls squealed, and Grace discretely disappeared down the hallway and into the bathroom._

_She went to the sink and turned the faucet, letting the cool water run warm. She leaned down, splashed water on her face, and scrubbed the makeup off and put her hair back into a ponytail._

"_Are you not having fun?" Becca asked, slipping into the bathroom and sitting down on the edge of the tub. "You didn't seem to like the makeover…"_

"_No, no. I'm having fun." Becca gave her a look. "What! I am! I guess makeup and stuff isn't my thing." Grace said, joining Becca._

"_That's the cool thing about you. You're not into what everyone else is into. You go your own way. I like that." Becca smiled._

_Grace then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, but quickly pulled back, realizing what she had done._

"_I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, oh god, I—,"_

"_It's fine." Becca laughed. "What's a good sleepover without a few secrets? But just so you know I'm not…"_

"_Neither am I."_

_Grace saw Becca's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Then… what are you?"_

"_I—I don't know," Grace sighed, putting her head in her hands._

…

Adam sat at lunch with Eli, Clare, and Fiona. He scanned the cafeteria, his eyes taking in every new face. He didn't trust anyone from Ridgeview High; they would put the pieces together and start asking questions. No one needed to know why he moved a week into 9th grade, yet he was pretty sure they would figure it out once they realized he was transgender.


	8. Chapter 8

_8__th__ grade had ended and the days of slushies, flip-flops, and beach dwelling had arrived. Girls pranced around in short shorts and tank tops and guys walked around shirtless, flaunting their newly formed muscles. _

_Grace had her legs dipped in the pool as Becca and a couple of their friends swam around._

"_Graaccieeeee, why won't you come in?" Becca called._

"'_Cuz."_

"'_Cuz?"_

"'_Cuz." _

_Grace lay back on the grass and Becca's phone rang. She jumped out of the pool to retrieve it._

"_Hello?" she said. "Yeah… really, that'd be great…Friday at eight? Ok." She hung up as the call ended._

"_Ohmigosh guys, guess what? Trevor Donavan asked me to a party Friday!" she squealed, jumping back into the pool._

_Grace's nose crinkled in disgust. Trevor Donavan; the name made her want to vomit. Why on earth would Becca want to go out with that creep?_

"_Grace!" Becca said, just before she was about to head home. "Would you wanna come with me to the party? We could find you someone!" _

_Grace stared at Becca; she was practically shaking with excitement. She couldn't say no to her best friend…_

"_Sure, why not." She replied._

"_Yay!" Becca screamed, giving her a big hug._

_As the two girls approached the house, they could feel the beat of the music pounding under their feet. Becca opened the door and people practically fell on top of her, laughing drunkenly._

_They squeezed by and Becca ran over to Trevor and gave him a hug, but he was staring at Grace the whole time. Grace shuddered and spotted Drew chatting up a couple of juniors. _

"_Hey big bro." she said, coming up next to him._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" he said as the girls disappeared. "This is a party; with _beer_. I'm calling mom." He said, reaching for his phone._

"_Wait. What are _you_ doing here?" she challenged._

_Drew smiled sheepishly, caught._

"_Fine, I won't call. Are you here with someone?"_

"_Yeah, Becca…" she said, motioning to where Becca was. Unfortunately, Becca had a red plastic cup in her hand, and was grinding up against Trevor. Becca was a bad drunk; Grace knew that from experience when the two had stolen some beer from her basement to see what it was like._

"_Well, I'm gonna go. See ya." She said, heading up stairs and into a bedroom. She turned on the TV, lay on the bed, and started flipping though channels, bored._

"_Grace?" a voice called._

_Grace looked up to see Trevor standing next to the bed. She got off on the other side, trying to be at least three feet away at all times. _

_But that didn't work out since he walked over, causing her to back into the wall._

"_Hey, what's up?" he slurred, placing his arm on the wall next to her head, unaware that it was blocking her escape._

"_What do you want?" she said looking down. "And where's Becca?"_

"_Come'ere," he said, grabbing her face with one hand and pushing her against the wall with the other._

"_Stop it!" she said, clawing at his shirt._

"_You stop it!" he laughed, leaning in to kiss her; his lips tasted of beer and Doritos._

"_What's going on?" a frantic voice said. Trevor turned to look at a distraught looking Becca, a spilled beer cup by her feet._

"_Gracie and I were kissing." Trevor said, a burp escaping his lips, which caused him to laugh. Grace pushed him off, since his attention was elsewhere, and headed to Becca._

"_I thought you didn't like him!" she yelled._

"_I don't!"_

"_Then why were you kissing him!" she franticly screeched. Meanwhile, Trevor was passed out on the floor._

"_He kissed me!" Grace yelled back. "I-I don't even like guys!" Becca's expression softened. "You don't?"_

"_No, I don't think so." She sighed._

"_I'm sorry I got mad." Becca said._

"_Are you still drunk?"_

"_Kinda."_

"_Then it's to be expected," Grace smiled. "Let's go home."_

"_Okey-dokey," Becca said, skipping out the door._


	9. Chapter 9

_Towards the end of the summer and leading into the first few days of 9__th__ grade, something changed for Grace. She had stopped talking to her friends, even Becca. Normally she would spend all day either in her room or in the backyard. Sometimes she would be with Drew, but normally she was by herself. Grace started hating herself, or more specifically, her body. Not to mention the clothes that went on it. In a fit of rage, she had taken them all out of her drawer and thrown them around the room. _

_She had recently started sneaking clothes out of Drew's room and stashing them in the depths of her own closet. Drew had started to notice his clothes had gone missing, but hadn't yet realized why; so every weekend him and their mom went to the mall and bought more. But little did they know, the more they bought, the more Grace took. _

_One day though, Grace had come to the end of her rope._

_She dashed into the bathroom, flung open the medicine cabinet, and grabbed a pair of scissors. She reached up and chopped a large section of her brown hair off, watching as it fell to the floor. She cut off another section, this time more angrily. Soon, she was chopping, and chopping and chopping, more and more hair coating the white title floor._

"_Grace!" Drew said, standing in the door way. His sister, whom was standing in a pile of hair, turned towards him, scissors still in hand, glaring. "Don't. Call me that." She growled._

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Because," She said, tossing the scissors in the sink and sitting down on the floor. "I'm not a girl!"_

"_Of course you are."_

"_No. I'm not. Ever since I was younger, I knew something wasn't right. But then mom started drilling it in my head I was a girl, so I believed her. But now…"_

_Drew slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stand up." She did. "Now let me fix your hair; it's a mess."_

_She looked up at him with a smile, "Ok." she said as Drew took the electric razor and made her hair boy-like short._

"_What do you want your new name to be then," Drew said over the humming of the razor._

"_Hmm, I don't know." She replied._

"_What about Justin."_

"_No way."_

"_Tristan?"_

"_No."_

"_Adam?"_

_Grace was silent for a moment before agreeing with Drew, "Absolutely."_

"_Ok, Adam; take a look in the mirror."_


	10. Chapter 10

Adam was walking down the hallway towards Fiona, when all of a sudden he stopped. She was talking to a girl and the girl was laughing. Adam knew that laugh anywhere; Becca.

Just as Adam was about to turn and walk the other way, Fiona called out for him in that cheery way of hers, "Adam, come here!"

Deliberately, Adam walked over to the two girls, his head down.

"Becca, this is my boyfriend Adam." She said proudly, looping her arm though his.

"Hi," Adam said softly, glancing up at her. Becca looked upon him intently, which made Adam quickly look away.

"We should hang out sometime," Becca said to Fiona.

"That would be great! I'll call you; maybe you can come over to my apartment sometime."

"Sure, see ya." Becca said, and walked away, but not before giving the two, or more specifically Adam, a long glance over her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

"You know how we agreed to have Eli and Clare over tonight for a double date?" Fiona stated, as she and Adam were lounging around at her apartment.

"Yeah, what about it," Adam asked.

"Well I invited that girl Becca and her boyfriend over too. I figured it would be nice to get to know some new people, and also make them feel welcome at Degrassi."

Adam froze. Becca was coming?

"Um, that sounds…great." He gulped. "What movie did you rent?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Titanic; it's such a classic. Not to mention romantic." She smiled.

Right before the two couples were about to arrive, Adam felt like he was going to be sick; his palms were sweaty and he was on edge.

Fiona watched with concern as he paced around the kitchen, fixing the plates which were next to the box of pizza so they were equally aligned with the napkins and the soda. He kept checking the dinning room table for crumbs that weren't there. Also every two minutes, Adam would go into the bathroom and splash cold water on his face, hoping that it would wake him up from this nightmare.

"Adam! They're here!" Fiona called, and Adam turned off the faucet, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Clare was chatting with Fiona, Eli had made his way over to the kitchen and was checking out the pizza, and a tall guy dressed in dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt was leaned down and whispering in Becca's ear. She giggled and playfully hit him on the arm. He smiled and looked around the room, his eyes falling on Adam.

It was Trevor Donavan.

Becca was dating Trevor Donavan.


	12. Chapter 12

After pizza, Fiona had popped in the movie and the couples were seated in her living room. Eli and Clare were hogging the entire couch, so Fiona, Adam, Becca, and Trevor were seated on the floor, a bowl of popcorn in between them.

Throughout the first hour of the movie, Trevor had been looking at him. At first it was just glances, but then it turned to full-frontal staring; he was surprised no one else caught on.

"I'm going to get more popcorn," Adam said standing up.

"Ok, be back soon." Fiona smiled, kissing him quickly.

"I'm going to get another drink." Trevor said, standing up too.

"I'll get it." Adam said. He didn't want to be alone with him.

"No, it's fine."

"It would just be easier if-,"

"No. I'm getting it." he said, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Um, ok." He said, going into the kitchen, Trevor's eyes boring into his back.

He placed the bag in the microwave and pressed the buttons. Just as he turned away, Trevor was face to face with him.

"You're such a liar, Grace." He laughed.

"I'm not Grace."

"Cut the crap. Yes you are. I would know your face anywhere."

"Grace is gone. I'm _Adam_. You need to get that in your thick skull."

"You're no guy."

"Yes I am. It's called being transgendered, moron."

"That's so stupid. You're a girl, and I can prove it." Trevor said, reaching for Adam's shirt.

"Stop!" he yelled, kneeing Trevor, which caused him to collapse with a groan. Adam grabbed his backpack and ran out the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

Adam was sitting in the hallway, head in his hands, when he heard a door open then close.

"Hey," Becca said softly, sitting down next to him. "Are you ok? What ever Trevor did I apologize in advance."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You know, you remind me a lot of this girl I used to know."

"Really," Adam smiled, playing along.

"Yeah, her name was Grace. We used to be best friends."

"What happened?"

"She just kind of…disappeared." Becca said sadly.

"I know what you mean."

"You do? How…"

"I knew your friend. We were like this," Adam said, crossing his fingers. "But then, like you said, she disappeared."

"Funny, she never mentioned you."

"Of course she didn't."

"Why?"

"I never told you because I didn't want you to know."

"You…?"

"Yes, me; let me fill you in on a little secret." He said, leaning close. "I was Grace." He whispered.

"What? Shut up!" she smiled.

"Adam Torres, Grace Torres. See the resemblance?"

"I don't believe you…."

"Call Drew," he said, pulling out his phone.

"Fine," she smiled. "Then we'll see whos right."

"I already know that I'm right, considering this is about me."

"Shush." Becca said, putting her hand over his face. "Um, hey, Drew? Yeah, this is Becca Sherwood; Yeah, from Clark. Anyway, explain to me who Adam is; Yeah, ok, mmhmm, ok bye."

"Fine, I believe you." She smiled a huge smile. "Hug…?"

"Of course," He smiled, wrapping her in an embrace.

"So, Fiona's a nice catch huh?" Becca commented, poking Adam in the side.

"Yeah, she's great." He smiled.

"Good for you."

"Definitely; so how's Trevor?" Adam smirked.

"Same old, same old; he's still an ass."

"Always has been…"

"…Always will be." Becca laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Trevor was walking down the hallway when he heard, "Hey new kid. Come here."

He turned and looked at the two boys questioningly, shrugged, and made his way over.

"I'm Fitz," one of them said. "This here is my buddy Owen. We've got a proposition for 'ya."

"I'm listening," Trevor said, intrigued.

"Well," Fitz continued. "Owen and I are too good for the ladies here; besides a few exceptions." He said, nodding at a blonde girl whom was walking by, and in return she scowled and gave him the finger.

He shook it off, "But you, my man, are fresh meat; the shiny new toy that everyone wants to play with. So we will help you get _any_ girl you want here at this school, and in return, you do our bidding."

"Sounds good," Trevor smiled.

"So, anyone you got your eye on?" Owen said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Her," he said, pointing his finger straight at Fiona Coyne.


	15. Chapter 15

_Fiona sat on the swings and watched as Declan was talking to some boys about soccer or something of the sort. She wiggled her toes, wishing she had some of her own friends to talk about girl stuff with. Hearing giggles; she looked up and spotted a group of girls huddled in a circle, staring every few seconds at her brother, laughing wildly if he glanced their way. I guess that was what normal 7__th__ grade girls did._

_Fiona was more of the kind to stick by herself, whether she wanted to or not. Most girls her age hadn't visited 15 other countries already or spent hundreds of dollars every day at designer stores. She sighed and then noticed a boy sitting under a tree by himself. He looked up at her and smiled. Fiona blushed, and looked down. Before she knew it, the boy had made his way over to her, and was sitting in the swing next to hers._

"_Hey, I'm Jason." _

"_Fiona Coyne."_

"_I know." he said, causing her to blush again._

"_Want to hold hands?" he asked._

"_Um, sure." She replied, letting him take her hand._

_The two sat like that for a while, holding hands, staring into each others eyes until Declan motioned to her that their driver was here to pick them up._

_So as they walked to their car, Fiona glanced over her shoulder to look at Jason, and saw him shove a 6__th__ grader to the ground with a mean sneer on his face._

_It was then that Fiona realized she was a magnet to dirt bags._

This was what Fiona was thinking of as she watched Trevor approach her, flanked by Fitz and Owen.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled. "I figured since we barley got to know each other the other night, we could do some catching up at my place later."

"Get lost," she sighed. She wanted nothing to do with him since something happened between him and Adam at her apartment. Adam didn't want to talk about it so she had to assume.

As she turned to walk away, Owen moved so he was blocking her path.

"Wow," Fiona laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Mr. Garrett walking by.

"Mr. Garrett!" she called, waving him down. "I have a homework question!"

Fitz glared as she slipped by Owen with a quiet but rude, "_Move_!"

"Damnit!" Trevor said, slamming his fist against the lockers once Fiona was gone.

"Don't worry," Fitz said, placing his hand on Trevor's shoulder. "We'll get her next time."


	16. Chapter 16

Later that day, Fiona was in the bathroom touching up her makeup. The door opened and closed, so she glanced its way to see who it was.

"Hey Becca," She smiled, returning her gaze back to her reflection.

"Hi Fiona," Becca said, coming to stand next to her.

As she fluffed her hair, Becca asked, "So you really like Adam a lot, right?"

"Absolutely; he's amazing, definitely the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Oh." said Becca.

Fiona glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just wondering," she said, a little too quickly. "I got to get to class. See you later." Becca said and rushed out the door.

…

"Are you sure she's in there?" Fitz said to Bianca. They, along with Owen and Trevor, were stationed outside of the girls' bathroom.

"Yes." Bianca said annoyed. "Why am I even doing this? Why don't you just go in and check yourselves?"

"Because it's the girls' room," Owen said.

Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Is she in there alone?" Fitz asked.

Bianca peeked in, "Yup," she said, and walked away.

Trevor then took the opportunity to push open the door and go in.

He saw Fiona at the mirror, sliding a black eyeliner pencil under her eye. Intrigued, he watched as she did the other eye; he never understood girls and makeup.

Fiona glanced his way, and then did a double take, "What are you doing in here!" she practically screamed.

"I just want to talk."

"I'm not sure about that." She said, trying to get by, but he was blocking the way.

"Neither am I," Trevor reached out, grabbed her arm, and yanked her towards him.

"Let go!"

"Don't worry," he said, his face getting closer and closer.

"You don't even like me!"

He stopped, "Yes I do. Why would you think otherwise?"

"You're just…jealous!"

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are; you jealous that I'm with Adam."

Slowly, Trevor smiled. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what," Fiona said, narrowing her eyes.

"You don't know all the little secrets your _boyfriend_," he said, with air quotes. "…is hiding from you."

"Well she-,"

"He," Fiona interrupted.

"Fine, _he _and I used to know each other way back when; dated even. But then, he ran off and started hanging out with that Becca girl; probably liked her too." He smirked.

Fiona shoved him away and ran out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"I'm guessing you screwed up?" Fitz asked.

"Not exactly," Trevor smiled.

…

Adam was at his locker when Becca came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey," she said, removing herself.

"Hey to you too," He smiled.

He watched as Becca stared at him. Unsure of what to do, he closed his locker and was about to walk away when Becca reached up, grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him down and smashed her lips to his.

"What are you doing!" he said, grabbing her arms and shoving her back.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I like you…" she said quietly.

"For how long?"

"Awhile."

"How long is awhile."

"Since… you kissed me back at my birthday party in 8th grade." She said, her words coming like a jumbled mess.

"I… I got to go." Adam said running off down the hallway.


	17. Chapter 17

Fiona stopped running though the empty hallways, and slid down against the lockers, running a hand though her hair with a sigh. The possibility of Adam, _her_ Adam, liking someone else made her want to cry.

All of a sudden she saw Adam dash down a different hallway. She jumped up and ran to follow him.

"Adam!" she called. He spun around, and Fiona took in his scattered face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, momentarily forgetting what she wanted to say.

"Y-yeah," he mumbled, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Trevor and Becca before they came here? Like, more than just seeing them in the halls at your old school?"

Adam's eyes widened, "I didn't think it was necessary. I'm over them."

"Really? Trevor said -,"

"You talked to Trevor?"

"I didn't exactly want to!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"He came into the bathroom, pinned he against the wall, and tried to kiss me," she said and watched as Adam clenched his fists. "But he didn't." she added quickly.

"I'm gonna kill him!" he said, starting to walk away, but Fiona grabbed his arm.

"It's okay," Fiona said, kissing him lightly.

Adam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it out and flipped it open.

_Can we please talk about what happened? You can't avoid me forever you know. – Becca_

"Who was that?" Fiona asked as he slid it back into his pocket.

"No one." He said a little too quickly.

Fiona narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to him, "Who was it Adam."

"Why are you being so nosy," he placed his hand protectively over the phone.

"Why are you being so defensive?" she shot back.

"I'm not being _defensive_. I just don't understand why you care so much."

"It's just…Trevor said some stuff…"

"Don't listen to him! He's an ass, and he's probably lying."

"I don't know… Let me see your phone."

"No."

"No? Why?"

"Because…"  
"Fine," Fiona sighed, dropping the subject, for now anyway. "Let's go," he said, talking her hand and walking towards the front doors.


	18. Chapter 18

"Becca, we need to talk," Trevor said, leaning against the wall of lockers.

Becca shut hers, taking her books in her hands, "No, we aren't having sex."

"Why do you always assume that's what I'm gonna say? I only asked once!"

"…Because it's _you_. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I want to break up."

"Ok," Becca smiled, adjusting her books and starting to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, aren't you supposed to be all sad and depressed?" Trevor said, grabbing her arm.

"That's only the case when you _like_ the person you're dating." She rolled her eyes.

"That's harsh. What about all those special, intimate moments that we shared?" He smirked.

"They aren't technically special and intimate when you record them on film and show it to your friends."

"Again, it only happened _one time_!" he sighed. "But why aren't you sad?"

"Actually, the question that should be being asked is why are you breaking up with me?"

"I like some one else." He stated.

"And so do I. So problem solved."

"Wait, who do you like?" he asked, watching her facial expression shift. "Oh my god, you like Adam don't you?"

"And?" she glared.

"Nothing, nothing," He laughed.

"So, who do you like?"

"Fiona. So help me get her."

"No way, she's a nice girl; I'm not going to hurt her by letting her date you."

Yet you're going to try to steal her boyfriend?" he said.

Becca glared at him, "Shut up."

"So you in?"

"Fine," she sighed. "But I'm just telling you now; I'm not gonna like it."


	19. Chapter 19

"Fiona, I need to talk to you. It's about yesterday…" Adam said.

"Yes?" Fiona shut her locker. She couldn't wait to hear this.

"Well yesterday, I-," he started.

"Hey guys!" Becca interrupted cheerfully.

Adam glared at Becca, and was tempted to walk away if not for the fact Fiona was there.

"Hi Becca," Fiona said slowly. Her entrance was oddly…convenient. And considering what Trevor had implied, about how Adam might still like her, Fiona was very suspicious of the girl. She glanced at Adam to see what his reaction was, and was surprised to see he was glaring at her.

"So Adam, can I talk to you about, um, homework…?" Becca asked.

"No," he said tensely, and both girls could feel the venom in the word.

Fiona knew something was up. She glanced at Adams back pocket, knowing his phone was there. She carefully slid it out and placed it in her bag.

"I got to go, bye guys." She said, quickly kissing Adam's cheek, and just barley noticing Becca's large smile falter.

Fiona quickly hurried down the hall and into the bathroom, her heels clicking.

After going into a stall and shutting the door, it was then Fiona took out Adam's phone and scrolled though his messages.

_Can we please talk about what happened? You can't avoid me forever you know. – Becca_

Her eyes narrowed; something had happened between Becca and Adam?

She hurried back out of the bathroom and slammed into someone, Adam's phone clattering to the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

"Is that…my phone?" Adam asked, stunned.

Fiona nodded meekly.

"Why would you steal my phone? That's not like you."

"I had to."

"No you didn't."

"You don't understand!" she yelled. He didn't understand how every time something good happened to her, something bad was following close behind, ready to ruin her life. All she wanted to do was prevent it. Or at least figure out what was going on.

"Maybe I don't," he grabbed his phone out of her hand, turned around and walked away.

"Are you…," Fiona called, and he turned around. "Are you mad?"

"Yeah Fiona, I'm mad," he said, and walked away from her.

Tears welled up in Fiona's eyes as she ran to her locker. She knew _it_ would be there, and she had practically memorized where _it_ was. Spinning her combo and slamming her locker open, her hand reached instinctively for her blue water bottle, which was tucked behind her history book.

She couldn't believe it; Adam must be cheating on her. After all, Trevor did say that Adam used to her like, and old feelings don't just go away.

Unscrewing the cap, she brought the bottle to her lips, champagne burning her throat as it slid down.

…

Adam lay on the lawn in front of the school, his fingers absentmindedly running through the blades of grass, mulling over what had happened a few moments before.

But then all of a sudden it hit him. Fiona must have read his texts. She knew.


	21. Chapter 21

Fiona stumbled down the halls of Degrassi. She just wanted to go home, but the champagne made everything seem like it was spinning.

She could feel herself slowly tipping over, and just as she was about to fall, she felt strong hands grab her waist.

"Whoa there, are you okay?" Trevor asked.

Instead of answering, Fiona closed her eyes, trying to will the world to stop spinning.

"Hey, open your eyes." He said, gently shaking her.

"No thanks," she muttered.

Trevor sighed, and slowly leaned her against the lockers until she was sitting, and he sat down next to her.

It was then he noticed the empty blue bottle clutched in her hand. He picked it up and smelled it.

"Are you drunk?"

"Probably," she hiccupped, her head rolling over to face him.

"Do you, um, want to talk about it," Trevor said awkwardly.

"I think…I think Adam's cheating on me," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," he lied.

"You're so sweet," she said.

Slowly, a smile formed on Trevor's lips, he leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to hers. Fiona kissed back, and climbed into his lap. The kiss deepened, and somewhere in the back of her head, a small, sober voice told her that what she was doing was wrong, but unfortunately, she herself wasn't sober.

"You taste good," Trevor murmured into her hair.

"Thanks," she said, kissing him again.

"What the hell?" a voice said and they both looked up.

Eli was standing a few feet away, backpack in hand, with a very confused and angry expression on his face.

"Get lost," Trevor glared. "This is none of your business."

"Um, yeah, it is. Fiona, come here," he said, reaching out his hand for Fiona to grab it.

Slowly, she did, and Eli pulled her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders, staring her straight in the eyes.

She nodded, and as Eli walked her down the hallway, calling her driver to come pick her up, Trevor glared at him, and knew that he would find a way to make Eli pay.

**A/N: I really don't like this chapter, I didn't write it very well…I hope you all still like it anyway, but ugh Trevor's such an ass. The good thing is, paybacks a bitch, so he better watch out : )**

**And I know it's a little late, but I just watched the Degrassi movie 'The Heat Is On', and man it was so epic. **


	22. Chapter 22

"Adam," Eli said as the two boys were seated at a picnic table outside of Degrassi.

Adam looked up from his brown bagged lunch, "What's up?"

"There's something you should know. Yesterday I, um, saw something."

"Yeah, and what was that?" Adam said smirking, thinking this was all a big joke.

Eli took a deep breath, and shut his eyes, not wanting to see Adam's reaction, "I saw Fiona and Trevor kissing," He said, the words spewing out of his mouth at lightning speed.

After several seconds of silence, a silence that seemed to drag on forever, Eli opened his eyes and glanced at his friend.

Adam was staring at his feet, his fists clenched so tightly they were white.

And then Adam took a breath, looked up, and said "Please elaborate. I n-need to know the whole story."

"Well, I came across them kissing and-,"

"Was it…intense?"

"I don't think I should-."

"Eli. Tell me."

"Yeah, it was, um, intense. But I don't think Fiona was exactly _with it_, if you know what I mean."

"So Trevor just took advantage of her when she was _drunk_?"

"That's what it looks like."

…

"I'm gonna kill him!" Adam shouted, kicking open his front door and angrily throwing his backpack on the floor.

Drew stood up and crossed the room to his brother.

"Who?" he said, placing his hand on Adams shoulder

"Don't. Touch me." Adam growled, shrugging Drew off.

Adam took deep breaths and sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"I feel like I'm going to explode," he said eerily calm. This scared Drew, Adam had never been as angry as to act so restricted.

All of a sudden Adam lashed out, grabbing a vase and throwing it across the room with a yell.

"Bro, you don't need to smash stuff," Drew said, trying to clam Adam.

"The only thing I want to smash is Trevor's face." He hissed and Drew stiffened at the name.

"What did he do?" Drew asked cautiously.

"He kissed Fiona." He said, and Drew narrowed his eyes. "He kissed _Fiona_!" Adam repeated, yelling this time.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but he's going to get his ass kicked."


	23. Chapter 23

Adam gripped the edges of his desk tightly as he glared at the back of Trevor's head. It was English class, and Mrs. Dawes was going on about the book they were currently reading for class.

Eli felt bad for his friend, but he had a feeling there was something that the two didn't know about, so he hoped Adam didn't do anything too rash.

Trevor raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Donavan?" Mrs. Dawes said.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Can you?" she smirked, telling the stupid joke that all teachers say when they are trying to be funny, but really aren't.

"_May_ I go to the bathroom?" he said, with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Go ahead." Mrs. Dawes said, returning to her lecture.

Trevor stood up and left the room, Adam eyeing his suspiciously. But then he got an idea.

"Mrs. Dawes, may I go to the bathroom?" he asked, praying that she wouldn't say 'when Trevor gets back' like most teacher would do.

"Sure," she waved him off, not exactly paying attention.

As Adam got up, he glanced at a worried looking Eli. Adam rolled his eyes; sometimes Eli was a little too overprotective.

Adam slowly followed Trevor to the bathroom, his anger seething with every step.

Once in the bathroom, Adam spoke up, "I heard you kissed Fiona." he glared, and Trevor spun around.

"She didn't exactly stop me," Trevor said with a sneer.

"She was _drunk_! You took _advantage_ of her! You're a sick person, Trevor. _Sick_."

The sneer vanished from his face and was replaced with a frown.

"Shut up."

"You know its true," Adam said, stepping closer and closer to Trevor.

All of a sudden Adam swung, his fist smashing into Trevor's face. Trevor looked at him with pure hate, and spat blood on the floor.

"That's it. You're going to pay." Trevor said, lunging for Adam. Adam sidestepped him, and kicked him in the back of the knee.

Trevor grunted, and crumpled to the floor. Adam took this as an opportunity and kicked him in the gut, but Trevor grabbed his leg, causing him to fall. Before Adam knew it, Trevor was pinning him to the floor; he punched Adam in the nose and Adam swore he could hear the crunching of cartilage.

Adam gave Trevor a shove and quickly scrambled to his feet, and leaned out of breath against the wall, blood trickling slowly from his nose, down past his lip, and to the floor.

"You know," Trevor smiled, grabbing Adam by his collar. "This is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you." He said, letting go of Adam roughly, causing him to slip and slam his head on the granite sick countertop.

The last thing Adam remembered before he blacked out was the sickening sound of Trevor's laughter as he exited the bathroom.


	24. Chapter 24

Adam lay on the bathroom floor, dizzy, staring at the ceiling.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. Of course when he tries to get even he ends up getting the crap beaten out of him.

He brought his hand up to his pounding head, and felt something wet and sticky…blood. He sighed, and sat up, but quickly lay back down before he threw up.

…

When Eli saw Trevor come back into the room with his head down along with a black eye and a swollen jaw, he knew something had happened. But he really started to worry when five minutes had past and Adam still hadn't returned.

"Mrs. Dawes, I left my notebook in my locker. May I go get it?" Eli asked, but sprinted out of the classroom before she could answer. He didn't really care if he got detention; he just needed to know if his best friend was okay.

He flung open the bathroom door and stopped short at what he saw.

"Adam!" he said, rushing to his aid.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm an idiot. I don't need an 'I told you so'." Adam said.

Eli took in the blood on Adam's lip and skull and shook his head.

"Damn, dude, are you okay? You look like a mess."

"Eh, I could be better. But tell me one thing; you gotta help me get Trevor back for kissing Fiona."

"So you don't care he beat you up?"

"No, but he is not getting away with kissing Fiona."

Eli narrowed his eyes, "We are not fighting him."

"I know that now."

"Adam, what if there's something Fiona's not telling you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Have you talked to her since your fight the other day?"

"No…"

"Exactly," Eli said. "Do you even know _why_ she was drunk?"

"No…"

"Dude! _Seriously_? That's something you like _need_ to know before you go getting into fights! One of the biggest things you need in a relationship is good communication. You need to go talk to her, like ASAP. But first, lets take you to the nurse." Eli said.


	25. Chapter 25

"Fiona!" Adam called, rushing down the hallway to catch up to her. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh my goodness, what happened!" she said, taking in his bruised face, but not necessarily hearing what he had said.

"Nothing," he answered and watched as she frowned. Adam sighed; honesty _was_ the best policy…right?

"I got in a fight with Trevor."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why…"

"Because I heard he kissed you."

"Oh."

"Yeah… Oh."

There was a long silence as the two stared at each other, trying to search for answers without talking.

"Why were you drunk?"

Fiona looked down, "Because," she sighed, running a hand though her hair. "I thought you were cheating on me."

"Why would you-,"

"I saw your texts!" she screeched. "What did you and Becca do…?"

"She kissed me. That's it. I didn't want her to. It wasn't a big deal."

"Then why is it such a big deal if Trevor and I kissed?" Fiona shot back, trying her best not to feel guilty about falsely accusing Adam for _cheating_ on her.

"You were drunk! He took advantage of you!"

"What if I wanted to kiss him, huh? Did you think of that?"

"Fiona, tell the truth… right now, do you want to kiss Trevor."

Fiona considered lying, but realized that it wasn't right, "No, I don't."

"You mean the world to me Fiona, and I'm sorry about _everything_. I just can't stand the thought of _Trevor_, horrible, screwed up Trevor, talking to, let alone _kissing_, you. I-I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Fiona gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry about everything too. And I love you." She said, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek.

"I wish I could just erase this past week." He muttered into her hair.

"Me too Adam, me too," Fiona said.


	26. Chapter 26

Fiona was walking out of the school and down the steps, on her way to meet Adam when she heard a voice calling her.

"Fiona?"

She turned around and came face to face with Becca.

"Look, I'm sorry about-," Becca started.

"I don't want to hear it."

Becca sighed, "Just hear me out okay?"

Fiona stood with out speaking a word, arms crossed over her chest, waiting for Becca's response.

"I just want you to know that you can date Adam now. I've accepted that he… loves you," she gulped. "So I give you my blessing."

"What makes you think you can tell me when I can or can't date Adam?" Fiona scoffed.  
"Oh Fiona," Becca laughed. "We both know perfectly well that if I _truly_ wanted Adam, I would have him, considering I can be _very_ persuasive. He wouldn't even give you a second glance. I would just feel so bad stealing him away from you like that, so I won't."

"I can't believe you," Fiona said, shaking her head. "What makes you so sure he would even go out with you?"

"We had a past. Feelings don't just go away you know. So eventually he would come crawling to me, whether he was with you or not. And you always have Trevor," she smirked. Becca turned to leave, but before she did, she faced Fiona once again, "And I changed my mind. Adams mine, just because you said he couldn't be."


End file.
